Bump in The Road
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Sylar finds himself across his husbands lap for a good reason. Spanking Slash Sylar/Peter


Disclaimer: Ownership isn't here with the movie, but the story is mine.

XXX

Sylar finds himself across his husbands lap for a good reason. Spanking Slash Sylar/Peter

XXX

Sylar found himself across Peter's lap after an argument about missing something on the shopping list. This minor thing wouldn't get someone a spanking, but throwing a lamp across the room with telekinesis does. Sylar fought against Peter trying to get up. Too bad for him Peter was more than prepared for this. Peter's new power is growing and still is. Now he can hold more than one power at a time and he can recall passed powers by thinking of the person like the he had before he lost them the first time. He had a few powers he can call upon one of them was Matt's son. Peter has found it to be a very useful one that can be used for moment just like this. When Peter grab Sylar's arm he active it so the ex-killer couldn't hurt Peter or himself. This also stops the healing he got from Claire a while ago so he would get the message without the healing interrupting. Making sure his arm was wrap tight around Sylar's waist he let two hard swats land hard on his back side. This caused they yelp from the man's lips he was expecting.

"Peter, please stop." This fell on deaf ears as the hand went down four more times.

'Dam who knew Peter's hand could hurt so much.' Sylar thought as he struggled to get free. It was useless this made Sylar think Peter could be super human strength to keep him there and probably was using it in his hand to spank him too.

"Peter, babe, I got the message please stop." Still not speaking he kept up the hard swats. The next five minutes Peter cover Sylar's entire butt. The goal was to make the white butt turn a dark shade of red to make it hard to sit for a day or so. Sylar mean while crying hard not knowing when it will end. Peter gave him ten hard swats on his backside then push him foreword to expose the sitting spots.

"What are you doing?" Sylar yelled. Peter answered his question with two hard smacks on each sitting spot. The yelp couldn't be helped. Sylar knew this area hurt the worse to get spank on. Peter kept you the spanking for two minutes making sure to cover the area. When it was finished Sylar was crying hard. His butt felt like a forest fire. Peter rub Sylar's back to help him claim down after a while he did.

"Go get me the hair brush from the bathroom."

"What!" Sylar yell in shock. He really thought this done and over with. "Come on Peter I've learned my lesson."

"You have two minutes to get the hair brush and just let you know if I have to get it or you then you will not like it." Getting to his feet Sylar made his way to the bathroom as quick as he sore butt would let him. He returns before the two minutes were up. Handing Peter the hair brush he stood there waiting.

"Lay across my lap." To Sylar's credit he didn't argue knowing it would be pointless. Ones he was across Peter's lap the man felt himself being move around do his butt and sitting spots were clear targets. The brush came down with a loud smack.

"AHHHH!" Sylar call out with this first contact with the brush. HE had no idea if it was a soft hit or not, but with a already sore behind he couldn't tell. The brush rain down all over the butt and sitting spots. While this was happening Tears pour out of his eyes. The pain was great and he wanted it to stop.

"I know what your problem is." Peter announced as kept up the rhythm. "You know when we started dating my mom, brother and friends didn't approve of us together and since we got married they refuse to speak to me because of you is that correct."

"Y-yes." Sylar managed to get out.

"I thought so." Peter began to focus more in the butt area. "How many times do I have to tell you Sylar you are worth it and also how many times do I have to tell you things will work themselves out?"

"A lot."

"Trust me when I say I love you with all of my heart and if I didn't I wouldn't have commented my life to you." Peter move the spanking to the sitting spot area.

"And I don't want you throwing on purpose temper tantrums to try and get me to leave you because it will not work understand me."

"Y-yes." Two more minutes later Peter spoke again.

"Ten and we will be done." The last ten were the hardest and got the loudest response. The brush was drop on the coffee table. In a moment he had Sylar in his lap carefully to keep any spanked areas off. Burying his head in Peter's shoulder he cried hard. Wrapping his arms around husband's body Peter held him tight. "I'm sorry Peter for acting like I did, but I figure you will be happier without me so you can have your family and friends back." Peter fully expected to be sitting there for a long time before he spoke. This must be something he needed to say. Freeing one of his arms Peter places a hand under his chin slowly pushing him out so they could face each other. Looking into the tear stained blood shoot eyes Peter spoke.

"If I didn't have you I would be unhappy."

"But you gave up so much for me."

"I did and didn't, but as I said things will work out in time because life is always changing for the better and every day I get to wake up with you sleeping on my chest then I know it is." Sylar smile at that statement. Leaning forward he kissed his husbands lips.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too." They kiss again, but this time held it for a minute.

"Come on were going to take a nap together for a couple of hours than we will go out and get some food." Sylar took off his pants and boxers leaving them on a pile on the floor.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Grab a pillow from the end of the couch Peter laid it down and set up a sleeping area. Lying down on the pillow and Sylar on top of Peter. Their heads right next and arms wrap around each other. In a few moments Sylar was in a deep sleep. Peter fought sleep for a few minutes wanting to make sure Sylar went to sleep first. Once he heard the sounds of Sylar sleep Peter ran his fingers across Sylar's neck turning his powers back on. The healing should kick on at any moment so he could sit down in public and eat. With wave of his hand the blanket came down from the back of the couch and fold itself out spreading across their body. Slowly Peter's eye close as he gave his husband a few kisses. The last thought was before sleep over took him was, 'I will still be happy to wake up with this man I love sleeping on my chest.'

THE END

Thanks for reading this story I hope you got some enjoyment out of it. Please leave a review and have a good day/afternoon/night.


End file.
